


仪式感04

by alusong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong
Summary: 接前文。





	仪式感04

夜幕降临，华灯初上，闹过的酒宴仍旧有三两零星人烟未散，张九龄再寒暄几句就扯着眼神已经有些迷离的王九龙回家。

喝醉了的王九龙眼尾都泛着红，本就是白皮的脸上透着微醺的粉色，连唇色都是平常说不出的晶莹剔透。张九龄想起来今天白天的那几个俯卧撑，一下子又闹了一个面容滚烫。

王九龙木然的坐在车上，盯着在一旁的师哥傻笑。灯影一闪一闪在照在张九龄脸上，王九龙总能在这种情况下产生一种不真实的错觉。

他伸出手捏了一把张九龄的脸，触到的是一片滚烫。收回手的时候捻一捻自己的手指，还带着刚才的炽热温度。

进了家以后都王九龙迅速占据了唯一的那个卫生间，关在里面很久都没出来。等到醒酒汤都冷掉了张九龄干脆倚在卫生间的门口，歪着头昏昏欲睡。

在他头一颠一颠的时候王九龙出来，身上还带着浴室的湿热水汽的王九龙伸手托住张九龄就要往下冲的脑袋，这一托让张九龄也清醒了，抬眼看见一大片白花花的肉，让他脑袋里一空不知道要说些什么。

“醒……醒酒汤在外面，我去洗澡。”

说着转身就进去，王九龙在外面看见床上折叠好的衣服的时候才意识到张九龄其实喝的也不少，连自己的衣服都忘了拿进去。

王九龙自己权衡了一下，然后果断选择不进浴室。毕竟距离上一次的烈火干柴已经过去很久，张九龄从不在乎这个，可王九龙却是肖想得紧。他一闭眼就是白天师哥趴在他身上做俯卧撑的片段，就连想一想，也能有着很快的勃起。

张九龄脱完衣服才发现自己没带睡衣进来，方才王九龙出去的时候已经围了一块浴巾，浴室里倒是还有一块，只是张九龄总觉得就那么出去了，等于是把自己往狼嘴里送。

左右思索了一下，白天王九龙的眼神已经足够赤裸，恨不得大庭广众之下就能把他扒光。现在晚上在家，时间合适地点合适人员齐全，左右都是一个死，穿了也得被扒掉，不如干脆利落一点直接出去。

他出来的时候尚且带着浴室的水汽，由于嫌弃油烟酒味太浓还顺便把头发也洗了，吹的半干的发有些凌乱地顶在头上。未曾擦干的水珠顺着脖颈滑下，滑过肌理分明的肌肉，然后没入白色的浴巾之中。

王九龙只觉得一阵口干舌燥。他把视线黏在了张九龄身上怎么也动不了，仿若饿狼遇见梦寐以求的食物一般，蓄势待发。

张九龄被他盯的发毛，再看王九龙下身已经顶起来的小帐篷，头皮就是一阵发麻，他从床的另一边坐下，被王九龙按着肩一把撂倒在松软舒适的床铺之上。王九龙半跪着，像是舔食自己的猎物一般亲吻着身下的人。

“老大，你就这么想离我远一点吗？”

白皮的男人即便是在昏暗里也能有着发光的特质，一脸委屈巴巴的模样，让张九龄心神一动。王九龙像是逮到了机会，附身含住他红润的的唇。

唇齿交缠碰撞，微微走神的张九龄也被王九龙不怀好意的一吮而回了神，引起浑身战栗。王九龙顺着脖颈往下，一点一点细密的吻落到每一个熟悉的敏感点，然后含住胸前的那颗茱萸。

昏暗的灯光下那颗茱萸被吮到发亮，另一边的因为迟迟得不到照料而令张九龄感觉到一点难耐的空虚，他闷哼一声，扯住王九龙的头发，“那边。”

王九龙伸出一只手在张九龄的胸膛上打着旋儿，另一只手将张九龄已经岌岌可危的浴巾撤下，底下风光一瞬间袒露无疑。小九龄已经抬了头，膨胀的老高，顶端处分泌出一点晶莹的液体。

张九龄的腿算不上很细，但是匀称好看，而且足够有力度，从前的时候王九龙总觉得会被张九龄的一双腿把腰给斩断了。不过也是爽的很，夹得紧是真的能让王九龙欲罢不能。

王九龙每次看见的时候都能呼吸一滞，从第一次到后来的不知道多少次都是如此，他深爱他身下的人，不止是一具契合度高的躯体，还有灵魂。他伸手轻轻地从顶端一撸到底，指尖不知是有意还是无意的摸索过尖端，沾了满手的晶莹剔透。

张九龄闷哼一生，伸手捶了捶王九龙的背，“你他妈的快点行不行？”

连师哥爆粗口都能觉得可爱的王九龙登时间精虫上脑，却也不急，他从张九龄身上下来，自己躺好在床上，搂住张九龄的腰把他往上一带，“师哥，来做俯卧撑。”

“老子没力气了做屁的俯卧撑。”

王九龙没说话，只是笑着拍了拍张九龄浑圆的臀部，触感让王九龙眯了眯眼睛。他伸出另一只手将两个的下身放在一起摩挲，从前也不是没有这么干过，只是张九龄第一次在上方跟王九龙这么干，顿时腿脚一软，腿就那样跪了下去。

王九龙逗弄似的捏玩着张九龄的囊袋，这让张九龄的呼吸越发沉重起来，一波又一波的攻势之下张九龄已经溃不成军，在彼此粗重的喘息声里他想要释放，却被王九龙一把堵住。

“哈……你干什么？”张九龄出声都已经近乎气音，他努力睁着眼睛看向眼前的人，轮廓模糊的人微微直起身子，伸手从床头柜里翻出来润滑剂，挤了一堆在手上，然后伸过去给张九龄。

“你自己来。”

张九龄鲜少有在上面自己动的时候，他抹了一点在自己后穴上，给自己一点一点做着扩张，他前面还被王九龙拿捏的死死的，现在涨红了一张脸，只想快点结束这一切。

等到他感觉差不多的时候才伸手扶着小九龙轻轻往下塞，吞到一半动不了了，却也因为泪水溢满了眼眶而说不出太多话来。求助性的目光投向躺在那边半撑着身子的王九龙。

“老大，难受吗？”

“难…难受。”张九龄喘息着却怎么也动不了，汗水顺着他的额角滑下，滑到凹陷的锁骨中，张九龄的锁骨早就被王九龙印上了吻痕。

王九龙狠狠一挺腰，换来张九龄一声惊呼，近乎被贯穿的感觉让张九龄心里掀起一阵又一阵的舒爽感，快感如同潮水一般从下体涌动而来。

张九龄感觉自己像一艘扁舟，在浩瀚飘渺的大海里浮沉，他伸手在王九龙的身上留下一道又一道属于他的痕迹。本就偏沙哑的声音在一次又一次的惊呼当中变的越发沙哑迷人，像是一把小刷子一样撩动着王九龙的心弦。

“老大，不得不说，你比白天那个尖叫鸡叫的好听多了。”

张九龄的嘴张了张似乎要说些什么，只是没能说的出来。他的嘴被王九龙死死堵着，下身冲撞的快感让他一次又一次的失去了理智，眼神迷离，欲海沉浮。

空气中弥漫的都是润滑剂的味道，还有很多说不出的气息交织在一起，足够让人沉醉的剂量。开了空调也止不住的气温上升，两具火热从肉体到灵魂都是彼此交缠。

结束的时候张九龄隐隐约约听见了王九龙说的一句话。 

05.

——哪怕我一辈子给不了你一个婚礼仪式，也要让你每一天都过的充满仪式感。


End file.
